Typically, controllers are special-purpose computers utilized for controlling industrial processes, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation, such as data collection or networked systems. At the core of the industrial control system, is a logic processor such as a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) or PC-based controller. Programmable Logic Controllers for instance, are programmed by systems designers to operate manufacturing processes via user-designed logic programs or user programs. The user programs are stored in memory and generally executed by the PLC in a sequential manner although instruction jumping, looping and interrupt routines, for example, are also common. Associated with the user program are a plurality of memory elements or variables that provide dynamics to PLC operations and programs. Differences in PLCs are typically dependent on the number of Input/Output (I/O) they can process, amount of memory, number and type of instructions, and speed of the PLC central processing unit (CPU).
Accordingly, a typical industrial controller functions as a special purpose processing device for controlling (e.g., via an automated and a semi-automated means) industrial processes, machines, manufacturing equipment, plants, and the like. Such controllers can execute a control program or routine in order to measure one or more process variables or inputs representative of a status of a controlled process and/or effectuate outputs associated with control of the process. For example, an output module can interface directly with a controlled process by providing an output from memory to an actuator such as a motor, drive, valve, solenoid, and the like. In distributed control systems, controller hardware configuration can be facilitated by separating the industrial controller into a number of control elements, each of which can perform a different function. Particular control modules needed for the control task can be connected together on a common backplane within a rack and/or through a network or other communications medium.
For example, various control modules can be spatially distributed along a common communication link in several locations. Data can be communicated with these remote modules over a common communication link, or network, wherein any or all modules on the network communicate via a common and/or an industrial communications protocol. Controllers within a control system can communicate with each other, with controllers residing in other control systems and/or with systems and/or applications outside of a control environment (e.g., business related systems and applications).
An industrial controller can be customized to a particular motor and industrial unit. Such motors typically produce disturbances that can adversely affect an operation of the motor. Accordingly, identification of resonant frequencies for such motors can become critical for proper operation of the industrial system. Typically, operation around the resonant frequency can cause unpredictable and uncontrollable motor movement. For example, such identification methods are typically based on delayed and noisy motor speed measurement, which degrade the accuracy of resonant frequency identification and resonance compensation.